There's No Family Quite Like The Dingles
by Sribbler-28
Summary: The Dingles are without a doubt the most awful yet amazing family in the whole of Emmerdale village. Find out what the family members get up to in 2013, a year which will be full of drama, romance, babies and death. AU. OCs. Several old characters set to return.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well, this is my first fanfiction ever so go easy on me. I have a feeling not many people will read this but, whatever. This Fanfiction will include a lot of OCs, and a lot of old characters will be returning later on. Hopefully I will be able to update this on the days Emmerdale is on TV (so Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday.) and I hope that most people do enjoy this. If you don't then why the hell are you reading it? Just so you all understand: Charity has two sisters Maxine and Lindsay. Maxine has a daughter called Shannon who is also Cain's. Lindsay has three daughters called Lauren, Becky and Danielle. Cain also has two other kids called Josh and Kaci. And Kaci has a daughter called Bethany. Cain and Charity have another daughter called Sian who has a son called Tyler who is Carl King's son. Carl King is not dead, but Cameron still becomes a murderer in this story. Cain and Moira are also together in this and Moira never miscarried so she and Cain are having a baby together. Confused? Don't be. Also I will be bringing back several characters from the show who haven't been seen in ages. Disclaimer: I do not own the Emmerdale characters just the ones who you've never heard of or seen on TV in your life. Tell me what you think of this and if you have any questions about anything then ask. All questions (related to the story of course) will be answered.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Look Who's Back, Monday 6****th**** May**

It's safe to say that the members of the Dingle family never really stay of trouble. Cain Dingle was by far the worst after being in trouble with the law, God knows how many times, the same with Charity Sharma and apparently their daughters were also picking up on a few Dingle trades. Besides both having kids Debbie and Sian Dingle couldn't help but sign a couple of dodgy deals even though Sian had only just turned 18.

Cain and Charity had never really gotten along but when it came to their daughters the two would do anything, even if it meant going to hell and back. Both daughters had kids when they were 15, Debbie had her daughter Sarah to Andy Sugden and Sian had son Tyler to Carl King. Now Debbie has a son called Jack and both girls have been through their fair share of journeys to hell.

Now 2013, both of them have great jobs and are amazing mothers but Sian still enjoys the thrill of doing something stupid that could possibly ruin her family. She was currently in a secret romance with her mum, Charity's ex-husband Jai Sharma. Whenever they were free, the pair would secretly meet up and enjoy each other's company.

It was Monday morning and with Charity and Noah now living with Cain, Sian and Tyler, Tug Ghyll was much more crowded than usually. Considering Cain and Moira were having a baby together, there was never a good enough time for one to ask the other to move in.

"Mum! Where's my school shoes!" yelled Noah from upstairs.

Cain, Charity and Tyler were sat at the breakfast table while Noah was getting ready for school and Sian was running around after everyone.

"Oh for god's sake- by your door!" Charity yelled back.

Cain moaned. "My god, Charity. Is too much like hard work for you to go upstairs and sort your kid out?"

"He is old enough to sort himself out," Charity argued back. "can I not sit and enjoy my breakfast?"

"You can just not here." Snapped Cain.

"Dad." Sighed Sian.

"What?"

"Can you two not go five minutes without arguing?"

"Maybe, if she used those five minutes to go sort out her son." Said Cain.

"What about your son, Cain?" Smirked Charity. "You know, the one you had with a teenager and have never meet?"

"That's enough." Snapped Sian. "Dad, hurry up you can drop Tyler off at Carl's."

"I thought I was looking after him today." Said Charity.

"Mum, you can't even help your own son get ready for school."

"Sian, I'm just eating my breakfast."

"Well at least you get the chance." Sian sighed. "Tyler get your shoes on babe."

Tyler got up from the table to do as his mother had said. Sian turned around to turn on the dishwasher, as she did Cain smirked at Charity.

"Dad." Warned Sian.

Cain just chuckled before getting up from the table. "C'mon Tyler." He said taking the Disney Cars backpack from Sian. "See ya."

Once Cain and Tyler had left the house, Charity turned to Sian.

"Please don't treat me like this, Sian." She said.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm an awful mum."

Sian sighed. "Noah's going to be late for school."

Charity sighed and shouted up the stairs for Noah to come down.

"Why do I have to go to school." Moaned Noah, as he came downstairs.

"So you can get a good job, when you leave." Said Charity.

"Why can't I just work for Uncle Zak?"

"Because that's Sam's job."

Once they were out of the house, Sian took out her iPhone to check her messages.

1 New Message from Jai.

Sian opened up the message.

_Meet me at the house, at 12 x _

Sian text back.

_Okay x_

Their secret relationship had been going on for almost a month and no one had suspected a thing. Debbie asked Sian if she was hiding something before she and the kids left for the holiday but Sian denied. The thing was, Debbie can tell when Sian is hiding something, so it was only a matter of time before the secret would come out.

Just then Sian's phone began to ring. Unknown number. Thinking that it could possibly be Jai, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Sian?"

Sian's eyes widened when she heard the voice she hadn't heard since April.

"Thomas?"

"Sian, I need your help."

"What d'you mean?" said Sian as she started to panic. "Where are you?"

"London."

"What the hell are you doing in London?"

"It doesn't matter. But Sian, I can't stop thinking about Belle. I shouldn't have left her, I should have stayed."

Sian sighed. "Come back to the village Tom."

"I can't. No one wants me there. I have nowhere to live."

"Your dad wants you."

"No he doesn't."

"Well- fine you can stay with me."

"Cain'll kill me."

"No he won't. He can go live with his girlfriend. Can you come back here then or do I need to go pick you up?"

"I can get the train."

"Alright, I'll pick you up from the station if you tell me when."

"Thanks Sian."

"I'll speak to you later yeah?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Sian sighed as she hung up. Cain as well as the rest of the family believe Thomas to be exactly like Carl, but Sian knows he's not.

She glanced up at the clock and realised that she was late for work. Sian, quickly left the house and hurried over to the garage where Cain was waiting.

"Thought you we're going to bunk off there for a second." He said helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"Had a phone call." Shrugged Sian.

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Muttered Cain.

Sian froze. "What you on about?"

Cain sighed. "Maxine phoned. She and Lindsay are coming here."

"Does mum know?"

"Of course she knows, they're her sisters."

"Is Maxine bringing Shannon?"

"Of course she is."

"You going to see her?"

"Maybe."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Why would I?"

"Don't do this dad."

"Do what?" he asked, taking another drink of coffee.

Sian snatched the mug from his hand and slammed it down on the desk, spilling some of the coffee in the process.

"Don't abandon you're daughter."

"I never abandoned her. Maxine took her away from me when she was 5. I haven't seen her in 3 years and now she's coming here. She won't even know who I am."

Sian allowed there to be a small silence between her and her dad before speaking up again. "When are they coming here?"

"Some point today." Shrugged Cain.

"Right well you better get off into town and go get Shannon a present."

Cain glanced at Sian. "You sure you can manage here on your own?"

Sian grinned. "I might bunk off."

Cain let out a small laugh before walking off to his car. The moment he was gone, Sian text Jai.

_Meet me at the garage, now x_

Quickly Sian shut the garage doors, and waited for Jai to arrive. About 10 minutes later he finally did. Sian smirked as Jai walked over and passionately kissed her.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Something's come up. I couldn't be bothered to come to yours so I figured you could come to me."

Jai smirked and opened the car door letting Sian climb in before following her.

* * *

About an hour after her meet up with Jai, Sian returned home to find Charity playing with Noah and Tyler on the Xbox.

"Hey." Said Sian, cautiously.

"Hiya love." Said Charity.

"Did Carl, drop Tyler off early?"

"No, no. I picked him up. Hope that's alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

The front door, opened loudly and Cain walked in with a large Argos shopping bag. "Only me!"

"What's in the bag Cain?" asked Noah, suddenly no longer interesting in his Xbox.

"Just a present for someone." Cain smiled.

"Is it for Shannon?" asked Charity.

"Yeah. What time are they coming?"

"Not sure. Lindsay text me about an hour ago saying they've set off but I've not heard much since."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a group of girls walked in with suitcases.

"Lindz!" exclaimed Charity hugging her sister.

"Didn't think I was missed this much. Alright Cain?"

"Alright." Nodded Cain.

"Alright Sian?"

"Alright." Nodded Sian.

Charity glanced at the three girls with Lindsay, Lauren her oldest daughter, Becky her second oldest who seemed to had dyed her hair bright red, and Danielle her youngest.

"I like you're hair, Becky." Said Charity.

"Tar." Muttered Becky.

"You've travelled light." Said Sian sarcastically, indicating to the large pile of bags.

"Yeah, well we figured we'd stick around for a while." Said Lindsay as Maxine walked in with her daughter Shannon.

"Hiya, you lot." Said Maxine hugging Charity.

"Dad!" yelled Shannon running over to Cain.

"Hey princess, I've got you a present." Said Cain handing her the Argos bag.

Just then Sian's phone began buzzing in her pocket, she took it out and opened a text she had just received.

_Getting the first train back tomorrow, should be at the station at 3. Could you pick me up? And bring dad? Thomas _

Sian glanced up from her phone and saw Cain helping Shannon open and set up her new pink netbook, while Charity, Maxine and Lindsay sat talking about what they had been doing for the last 2 years and Noah and Tyler showed the girls how to play Lego Harry Potter.

Sian looked back down at her phone and text back.

_Course I will x_

She just needed to find a way to explain this to Carl and a way to convince her family that Thomas isn't like Carl when he did come back.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? Let me know. The next chapter will be posted May 7th btw. I posted this one in April just to see how many people were actually into it. I will continue with this fanfiction regardless of how many people like it though.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, I hope that those who read it did enjoy chapter 1. I know I didn't include as many of the real characters but that's just the way I wrote it. I forgot to mention that Eli Dingle is in this story (he's already in the village so I'm not going to write about his return). Debbie found out about Cameron and Chas' affair after Carl sent her the photo after Chas attacked him when he almost raped her. Carl had an operation from his attack and recovered. Thomas and Anya came to visit him in the hospital and Thomas ended up wanting to stay. Any questions about the fanfiction feel free to ask and I will answer in the next A/N. Anyways, on wards…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Back For Good**

The next morning, Sian found herself waking up surprisingly earlier than usual, probably because of the terrible night sleep she had. She knew that Thomas would be coming back to the village today and she had to tell Carl and get him to come with her to the station to pick him up. Then she would have to explain to the Dingle's why she was helping Thomas out, well what could she say? Thomas is Tyler's big brother and Sian wants Tyler to have his big brother, everyone would just have to accept that.

Sian's phone began to buzz.

1 New Message from Thomas

_Will you and dad be picking me up?_

Sian quickly sent her reply

_Yeah x_

Feeling that Tyler would soon be up, Sian forced herself out of her warm bed and downstairs where Noah was sat watching telly.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Sian asked ruffling his hair.

"Mum said I could have the day off school." Noah explained.

"So you can spend time with your cousins or so she can have a lie in?" asked Sian whilst filling the kettle full of water.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Hmmm." Sian suddenly realised something. "Where's my dad?"

Cain had slept on the couch last night so that Maxine and Shannon could have his bed, Charity was in Debbie's room and Noah was at the moment sleeping in Sarah's bed in the room she shared with Tyler. Lindsay, Lauren, Becky and Danielle had gone to The Grange and Sian thought it was about time Charity went there as well.

"Went to see his girlfriend, said he'd be back in a bit."

"Yeah, well he'll want her to meet Shannon won't he?" Sian made herself a cup of tea just as Maxine came down. "D'you want a cuppa Auntie Max?"

"Yeah thanks darling." Said Maxine. "Where's Cain?"

"Gone to fetch his girlfriend." Said Sian pouring another mug of tea. "You couldn't keep an eye down here while I go get dressed could you?"

"I'm sure I can manage." Said Maxine taking the tea from Sian.

Sian went back upstairs into her room and quickly got dressed. She checked her phone and noticed 2 new messages. 1 from Thomas and 1 from Jai.

_Should get to train station at 2:30_

_Up to much today?_

Not wanting to bother with Jai, Sian ignored his message and continued to get ready.

* * *

Back downstairs Charity and Maxine were sat at the table while Shannon, Noah and Tyler sat watching the telly just as Cain and Moira walked in.

"And where have you been?" quizzed Charity. "Hope you didn't go for a quickie in the barn with him, Moira."

Moira chuckled.

"I went to get Moira so she can meet Shannon." Said Cain gesturing for Shannon to come over. "Shannon this Moira my girlfriend, Moira this is Shannon my daughter."

"Well its very nice to meet you." Smiled Moira.

"And I have some news for you," said Cain kneeling down to Shannon. "Me and Moira we're having a baby, so you are going to have a baby brother or sister."

"I rather have a sister." Said Shannon.

"Well fingers crossed you might just get one."

Sian then came down stairs.

"Alright sweetheart?" said Cain when Sian entered the crowded living room.

"I don't mean to sound like a pain but what's going to happen when Debbie and the kids get back?" Sian asked the adults.

"What d'you mean?" asked Charity.

"No offence mum but I don't think Debbie fancies sharing a room with you. And you're certainly not sharing with me- Tyler can you go upstairs and start getting ready, I'll be up in a bit."

Tyler nodded and ran upstairs.

"Anyway I was thinking maybe we could go out for lunch today Sian?" suggested Charity.

"Can't, I'm going into town with Tyler."

"Well I'll come with you."

"Mum, I'm not in a mood with you for yesterday, just spend some time with your sisters."

"D'you want a lift into town, Sian?" asked Cain.

"No you're alright dad." Smiled Sian before going upstairs to see to Tyler.

* * *

"Well how about we all meet up for drinks in the at around 3?" suggested Charity as Sian zipped up Tyler's coat.

"Yeah alright whatever." Shrugged Sian.

"Sian, is everything alright?" asked Cain.

"Yeah. So I'll meet you all in the pub at 3." Said Sian leaving the house.

Cain turned to Charity. "D'you reckon something's wrong?"

"It'll just be her time of the month."

* * *

"Mummy where are we going?" asked Tyler.

"To daddy's." Said Sian.

"Why?"

"Because he's taking us to the train station."

"Why's he taking us to the train station?"

"Because," Sian whispered. "we are going to pick up Thomas."

"Really?" said Tyler, clearly excited.

"Yeah, but daddy doesn't know yet so let me tell him."

Once Sian and Tyler arrived at The Mill, Tyler ran inside yelling 'dad' off the top of his lungs.

"Hey son." Said Carl as he picked up Tyler. "You working today?" he asked Sian.

"No. I need a lift to the train station."

"What d'you need a lift to the train station for?"

"Thomas needs us to pick him up."

"You what?"

"Thomas phoned yesterday, said he was in London and he's coming back. Wanted me to tell you and then go pick him up."

"Why didn't he phone me?"

"Thought you didn't want him." Sian picked up Carl's car keys and walked out the house. "C'mon."

* * *

"Becky will you behave pushing her high on the swings, what have I told you?" yelled Lindsay. She was sat on a bench with Lauren while Becky played with Danielle in the park.

"Thought I'd recognise that big gob of yours anywhere!"

Lindsay turned around and saw Eli and Marlon standing behind her, both looking as smug as ever.

"You know, I thought I'd miss you two whist I was away but, no."

"Wow, look at that I'm heartbroken." Said Marlon sarcastically. "I'm guessing this Lauren."

"Yeah, Lauren these are your cousins Marlon and Eli."

"Hiya." Muttered Lauren.

"And that's Becky and Danielle." Lindsay pointed to her daughters on the swings.

"God hasn't our Becky grown, I tell you time really does fly." Muttered Marlon.

"I'm guessing the family drinks thing Charity's organised is because you're here." Said Eli.

"Yeah and our Maxine and Shannon."

"I bet Cain's thrilled to have Shannon back." Said Marlon.

"Anyways it has been lovely talking to you Lindsay but I better get to work." Said Eli before stalking off.

"So you back for good or is this just a visit?" asked Marlon.

"No, I figured me and the girls could stick around for a bit seen as I left my husband."

"I was just going to ask about Mark, what happened?"

"If she won't tell us, she won't tell you." Said Lauren.

"Lauren go to the shop with your sisters." Sighed Lindsay.

"Oh for god sake, I am old enough to know why you left dad you know?" said Lauren as she stormed off towards Becky and Danielle.

"Go on then, what happened that's so bad you can't tell the girls?" asked Marlon.

"Mark's got another family. I didn't want the girls to know because I didn't want to see them hurt."

"Well they sort of are, I mean you've left their dad and haven't told them why."

"When you come up with simple way to tell your kids that their dad is a cheating scum bag who has another family Marlon then do share it with me. Although you don't have kids, so you might never have to deal with this."

"I do actually."

"What?"

"I've got a son called Leon. I had him with Rhona."

"No way."

"Yeah, we're not together though, she's with Paddy and I'm with Laurel."

"You mean the vicars wife Laurel."

"Ashley's not the vicar anymore."

"Jesus, I can't keep leaving here, the minute I come back everything's changed. Next thing you'll be telling me is that Uncle Zak and Lisa got a divorce."

* * *

Cain and Moira sat in the café with Shannon, Brenda placed down two teas and a chocolate milkshake before walking back to the counter.

"So, do you two live together?" asked Shannon.

"Not yet." Said Moira.

"Well when you do can I have my own bedroom at your house."

"Of course you can." Said Cain.

"And if you have a baby boy can you call him Harry?"

"Why Harry?" asked Cain knowing that one of Cameron's kids is called Harry.

"After Harry Styles."

"Who's Harry Styles?"

"Is he one of the boys from One Direction?" asked Moira. Shannon nodded. "My Holly is obsessed with them."

"Who's Holly?" asked Shannon.

"Holly is my oldest daughter."

"You've got kids?"

"Yes, my oldest is Adam, then Holly and then Hannah."

"Are they my age?"

"No they're teenagers now."

"If you and daddy get married, can I be a bridesmaid."

"Yes, but I don't think me and your dad are going to get married any time soon."

"But will you promise me I can be a bridesmaid if you do."

"I promise."

* * *

"Where is he?" asked Carl for the tenth time as he, Sian and Tyler sat in the car outside the train station.

"Train might be late." Shrugged Sian.

Carl looked in the back seat to check on Tyler who was happily watching Toy Story on the portable DVD player he'd bought him last Christmas.

"I hope we never have to go through this with him."

"What? Him running away or us picking him up?"

"Both. I wish he could stay little forever."

"So do I."

"I remember when I first met him."

"I remember when you finally let me see him."

"You know why that happened. Cain had been threatening my family."

"But he wouldn't hurt Tyler so that's why you took him."

"You got custody of him in the end."

"Yeah, two years later." Sian sighed before continuing on. "I don't regret what I did with you. I regret breaking Chas' heart. But I don't regret what we did because-"

"We got Tyler….Would you ever do it again?"

"With you? I dunno. I mean neither of us are seeing anyone but I honestly couldn't see you and me together."

"I mean, would you ever have another baby with me?"

Sian opened her mouth to answer when Tyler yelled. "Thomas!"

Carl and Sian climbed out the car as Thomas walked over to them.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Sian hugging him.

"Alright." He said letting go. "Dad."

Carl hugged him tightly. "Why did you leave son?"

"No wanted me."

"I wanted you."

"C'mon, let's go back to the pub and we can talk." Said Sian.

The three climbed into the car and headed back to the village.

* * *

"Where's Sian, you'd think she'd be back by now." said Lisa.

The Dingle's (Zak, Lisa, Belle, Sam, Samson, Cain, Moira, Charity, Noah, Maxine, Shannon, Lindsay, Lauren, Becky, Danielle, Marlon and Eli) had all met up in the pub and were waiting for Sian and Tyler.

"She's probably still shopping." Said Zak.

"What you think Tyler would be happy about that?" said Cain.

"I still think we should invite Chas over, Charity." Said Marlon.

"No." said Charity. "This is a family drink and Chas is not family.

"She might not be your family but she's our family." Said Lisa.

"I don't care. Some of you might forgive her for what she did to our Debbie but I don't." said Charity.

"Well I don't care what you say, I'll be nice to her if she offers me her spare room," said Lindsay. "Chas come and have a drink with us!"

"Am I allowed?" Chas asked.

"No." said Charity.

"Yes." Said Cain loudly.

"Oh, cheers." Said Chas sitting down. "Where's our Sian."

"Out shopping with Tyler." Said Lisa.

"Bet Tyler isn't too happy about that." Said Chas.

Just then Tyler ran into the pub and over to the family.

"Hey mate," said Cain, sitting Tyler on his knee. "Where's your mum?"

Tyler pointed to the door and Sian walked in with Thomas and Carl following her.

Everyone in the pub went quiet as Zak jumped up out of his seat.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Zak demanded.

"He's my son and he's back to stay with me." Said Carl.

"Is that where you were?" Zak asked Sian. "You were bringing him back!"

"Granddad-" started Sian.

"No I don't want to hear it!"

"Granddad, he's Tyler's brother."

"I don't care if he's the bloody Prime Minister he does not break my daughter's heart and then come back!"

"Dad." Muttered Belle.

"Belle I'm sorry." Said Thomas.

"I don't care. You left without saying goodbye or telling me where you were going. I thought you were dead." Snarled Belle.

"But I'm not Belle. I'm back and I won't hurt you this time I promise."

"I don't care, Thomas. Just leave and never come back."

"No he's not going anywhere." Said Carl. "My son is staying here with me whether you lot like it or not.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be posted whenever. I know I said I would update this everyday but I decided to give the people what the want and update it today so ENJOY!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Spoiler: I will be bringing back Aaron not sure when I'll write him in but I will definitely be bringing him back. Also Bernice and Steve aren't included in this story. Carl and Sian have a bit of a friends with benefits thing going on- they're both just a bit unsure about if they would work well together. So Thomas is back, Belle hates him, can they make up?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Making it up**

"I still can't believe you actually brought him back." Snarled Cain at the breakfast table.

Sian was still getting grieved for convincing Thomas to come back.

"It could have been worse, I said he could have stayed here if he needed to." Said Sian picking up her keys as she prepared to head off to the garage.

"You what?"

"You heard."

"So it's alright for him to use our Belle?"

"Dad he could've done to Belle what Tony did to me."

"That was different, Tony was a psychopath who tried to rape you and I think you're forgetting that someone else tried to do the same to Chas."

"Would you leave it dad? He is back and there is nothing you can do about it." Sian turned to Charity who had been sitting in-between the father and daughter all morning. "Mum are you alright to look after Tyler today?"

"Of course babe." Said Charity.

"You wouldn't think you had a job half the time, Charity." Said Cain.

"Oh go back to having a go at Sian." Moaned Charity.

"Thanks mum." Sian stormed out the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh well done." Said Cain.

"You were the one having a go at her."

"I'm off to work." Said Cain standing up.

"Not if you're only going to have a go at her you're not."

"Actually Charity I'm going to work to earn money so I can put food in my fridge for you to eat."

"I think you'll find its Debbie's fridge."

"I think you'll find that I paid for it."

And with that Cain left the house as well.

* * *

Over at Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa was running around making breakfast for Zak, Belle, Sam and Samson but Belle wouldn't eat anything. Clearly she was still shocked from Thomas' return.

"C'mon love, you've got to eat something." Sighed Lisa.

"I'm not hungry." Muttered Belle.

"I'm not surprised." Said Zak.

"I know it's hard love, seeing him again- but you've got to eat." Said Lisa.

Belle continued to stare in silence at her plate.

"He text me last night," Belle explained. "said he was really sorry for putting me through hell, said that we shouldn't fall out with Sian an' all."

"It's none of his business how we deal with our family." Said Zak. "Sian broke Dingle law."

"We've all broken Dingle law." Said Lisa.

"Still, she can't bring him back and then expect to get off lightly."

"Zak, are you sure you're not just punishing her for all the stuff she's done in the past?"

"Maybe I am."

"Zak…"

"No Lisa look at everything she's done, she got into bother with that Tony, she smashed Val Pollard's windows, she's been into god knows how many fights."

"Just like all the other Dingle's then."

"Well we've never had this problem with Debbie."

"Debbie was raised by Emily Kirk she was clearly going to be the better kid. Sian grew up with Cain and Charity and Shadrach. They did a good job with her but she picked up a few bad habits. But Zak, Sian might have done wrong but we can't do it to Tyler."

Zak glanced at his wife knowing she was right, he was angry at Sian but he couldn't let Tyler get involved in it as well.

* * *

"He's staying Jimmy and that is final." Said Carl as Jimmy continued to try to persuade him that Thomas should go back to his mum.

"But what if he does something stupid with Belle?" asked Jimmy.

"Then I deal with him." Shrugged Carl as if it was an easy answer.

"Yes but will you do it properly?"

"Jimmy, he is my son of course I'm going to do it properly."

Just then, Thomas came downstairs.

"Morning." He muttered entering the living room.

"Morning son, did you sleep alright?" asked Carl noticing that Thomas was glaring at Jimmy.

"Yeah it was fine thanks." Muttered Thomas. "Can I go see Sian?"

"Yeah, but listen this thing with Belle, let her calm down a bit before you try to talk to her yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Cain and Sian were currently on their break at the garage and Zak had just arrived to talk to Sian about Thomas.

"Look love, I'm not going to have ago at you," he said as Sian sat on the swings over the road. "I'm just looking out for my little girl,"

"And I'm just looking out for my little boy."

"Yes, I know that sweetheart but you've just got to understand that Belle was so upset when he left and I just hated seeing her like that."

"In Sian's defence, Belle's bound to be like that in the future." Said Cain.

"Thanks dad," said Sian. "Look Granddad, Thomas is Tyler's big brother I am not going to have them not know each other."

"Alright?"

Zak, Cain and Sian turned around and saw Thomas standing behind them.

"Dad said I could come see you." He said to Sian.

"Everything alright at home?" Sian asked him as he walked over to her.

He shrugged. "Jimmy thinks dad should send me back to my mums."

"Yeah well who ever listens to Jimmy eh?" smiled Sian. "C'mon I'll take you to the café."

As Sian and Thomas walked off, Zak and Cain watched them.

"Don't worry," said Cain. "I'll make sure he stays away from our Belle."

* * *

"So, can Thomas have his old job back?" Marlon asked Chas.

"Yeah if he wants it I suppose." Said Chas.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" said Cameron. "Carl might get him to do some of his dirty work."

"And if he does, Thomas is most likely to tell Sian who will most likely talk him out of it." Said Chas. "He'll listen to Sian."

"It's weird how he's close with her."

"Well she is the mother of his brother."

"Yeah but, the fact that Thomas told Sian and not Carl that he was coming back is a bit weird."

"Well," said Marlon. "Thomas obviously trusts Sian."

"Yeah, she's a good kid." Said Chas. "Look Cameron I'm sorry but if Thomas wants his job back here he can have it."

* * *

"You going to talk to Belle then?" Sian asked Thomas.

They were sat on the sofas in the café, both with coffees in their hands.

"Dad reckons I should leave it for a bit first." Explained Thomas.

"How longs a bit?"

"Until Belle calms down I suppose."

"Look I'm sure your dad knows what he's talking about but if you don't try to talk to Belle she'll just think you've given up on her."

"So what should I do?"

"You've got to find a way to make it up to her."

"How?"

"I don't know I'm not good at the lovey dubby stuff."

"Well that helps."

"Well, read Romeo and Juliet for inspiration or sing One Direction to her."

Thomas slowly turned his head to Sian. "I think I have an idea. Can you get everyone to come to the pub tonight?"

"I suppose so."

"Cheers." Said Thomas getting up.

"Hang on," said Sian stopping him. "you're not going to propose to her are you?"

"No, just show her how much I love her. Now if you don't mind I need to go see Chas."

As Thomas left, Sian got out her phone and text Eli.

_Get everyone in the pub tonight so I can make it up to them x_

* * *

Eli was sitting with Belle on the small sofa at Zak and Lisa's.

Lisa was in the kitchen making dinner and Zak was still out wherever he was.

After reading Sian's message Eli turned to Lisa.

"Sian wants us to go to the pub tonight." He told her.

"Oh aye?"

"Yeah, something about making it up to us."

"I dunno."

"We should go mum," said Belle. "Sian was just thinking of Tyler."

"Alright, tell we'll be there." Lisa told Eli who went on to text Sian.

_We'll be there_

"But you can convince your dad Belle."

* * *

"You seriously want to do that?" said Chas completely shocked by Thomas' plan to win back Belle.

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be asking you for your help."

"Yeah I'll set it up for you anything to see that."

"Thanks Chas."

"By the way, you've got a job here should you want it."

Thomas smiled at her and left just as Cameron came into the bar.

"What was all that about?" he asked Chas.

"Thomas has a plan to win back Belle." Was all she told him before walking away.

* * *

"We went for drinks last night Sian." Moaned Cain.

"When have you ever passed up an opportunity to go to the pub?" asked Sian in disbelief.

"When I get the feeling that you're up to something."

"You're right I am up to something."

"Who's windows you smashing?"

"No ones, I'm going to make it up to everyone for doing right by my son."

"So you're going to drag us all to the pub?"

"Fine, I'll buy the first round."

"What's wrong with us just stopping in?"

"Because our house ain't big enough for everyone."

Cain sighed. "Fine. And I want a pint when you buy these drinks."

"Well there's not much else you'll have is there?"

* * *

When Thomas returned home it was only Carl there, Jimmy would have gone to the office.

"You're back earlier than I expected." Said Carl.

"Yeah, well, Sian's got cars to fix hasn't she?" said Thomas.

"You haven't seen Belle have you?"

"No. Sian reckons I should try to talk to her though, she said that Belle might get the wrong idea and get a new boyfriend."

"Well, text her but just leave her be for now if you know what I mean."

"Right. Chas gave me back my old job in the pub."

"Did she?"

"Yeah, I was think we could go to the pub tonight."

"What just me and you?"

"Yeah, I don't really fancy Jimmy sat there trying to convince you to send me back to my mum."

* * *

"Sian, you don't need to apologise to us we know you were just thinking Tyler." Said Lisa.

The Dingle's were sat in the Woolpack and Lisa wanted to brush everything under the carpet.

"Good, coz I'm not apologising." Said Sian.

"What?" said Zak and Cain in unison.

Just then Chas rang the bell behind the bar and Sian noticed Carl and Thomas walk in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention please," said Chas loudly. "I have been asked by a member of the community to set up the karaoke. So please give a round of applause to Thomas King!"

Everyone, even Carl, looked completely shocked as Thomas walked over to the karaoke machine.

"Erm," said Thomas in the microphone. "I've never done this before so sorry if I'm rubbish but this is for Belle coz I want her to know how much she means to me."

Just then the music for One Direction came on.

"Oh. My. God." Muttered Sian.

"You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough"

Sian couldn't help but face plant the table while the rest of the pub stared at Thomas.

"Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful"

Belle giggled as Thomas started walking over to her.

"So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful"

At this point Carl had taken out his phone and was filming Thomas.

"If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful"

As Thomas ended the song and the pub burst into cheers, Belle jumped up from her seat and kissed Thomas passionately. Zak's face went bright red and Lisa couldn't help but smile.

"Ere Chas!" shouted Eli over the cheers. "Put me down for My Heart Will Go On!"

And for the rest of the night, the Dingle's continued to sing some of the most ridiculous songs ever.

* * *

**A/N: **This is by far my favorite chapter yet! I loved writing this it was awesome. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you think. Sorry this was so long to upload, I promise to upload by next Sunday. And that is an official promise. Review and tell me if there's anything you'd like me to write in then let me know :) also tell me what you think about Aaron coming back.


End file.
